User blog:Michael McKay/WCW-WWF-E-TNA-NWA High Flyer
Marty Jannetty & 1-2-3 Kid Jan. 10, 1994 - Jan. 17, 1994 Marty Jannetty and The 1-2-3 Kid were one of the most unlikely World Tag Team Championship teams in WWE history. They came from out of nowhere to upset The Quebecers on an edition of RAW. The Quebecers seemed to take the high-flying duo too lightly and it came back to haunt them. Jannetty and The Kid came from out of nowhere to win the titles, and they lost them almost as quickly one week later when The Quebecers won them back at an non-televised live event. 1-2-3 Kid & Bob Holly Jan. 22, 1995 - Jan. 23, 1995 After being unable to co-exist after an altercation at Survivor Series, Shawn Michaels and Diesel were forced to relinquish their World Tag Team Championship. It was ruled that a tournament would be held to determine the new champions. One of the biggest underdogs in the tournament was the team of Bob Holly & The 1-2-3 Kid, yet they found themselves in the finals against Bam Bam Bigelow and Tatanka at the Royal Rumble. Bigelow and Tatanka looked to have things going their way, but a miscommunication caused the two to collide, allowing The 1-2-3 Kid to get the pin. It was Holly's first World Tag Team Championship and Kid's second, as he had previously won it with Marty Jannetty. His previous title reign lasted only one week, but this reign was even shorter, as it was over in about 24 hours. Kane & X-Pac March 30, 1999 - May 25, 1999 After Triple H turned his back on D-Generation X, X-Pac turned to an unlikely friend in Kane. The two began teaming together and faced the Tag Team Champions on an edition of RAW. Between the brute strength and power of Kane and the quickness and X-Pac's educated feet, the duo proved to be a formidable one. In fact, the pair came up with the World Tag Team Championship, defeating Owen Hart and Jeff Jarrett. Their title reign lasted about two months, but it would not be their last title reign. Kane & X-Pac Aug. 9, 1999 - Aug. 22, 1999 At the beginning of an edition of RAW, Kane & X-Pac challenged the World Tag Team Champions, The Acolytes. The champs accepted the challenge, but it was a decision they would soon regret. After Kane took Bradshaw to the outside, X-Pac landed the X-Factor on Faarooq and scored the pin for the team's second World Tag Team Championship. After the match, the Road Dogg came down to celebrate with Kane & X-Pac, but then Big Show and Undertaker also came down and cleaned house, leaving the champs laying in the ring. This incident would set up a title match later in the month at SummerSlam. X-Pac Sept. 21, 1998 - Oct. 5, 1998 X-Pac captured his first of two European Championships on the September 21, 1998, episode of Monday Night RAW when he defeated D'Lo Brown. X-Pac would lose the championship back to Brown two weeks later. X-Pac Oct. 18, 1998 - Feb. 15, 1999 X-Pac picked up his second and last European Championship at Judgment Day 1998 when he defeated D'Lo Brown. Four months after capturing the championship, X-Pac lost it to Shane McMahon on an episode of Monday Night RAW. X-Pac July 30, 2001 - Oct. 9, 2001 Billy Kidman came into the July 30 edition of RAW as the WCW Cruiserweight Champion and X-Pac came in as the WWE Light Heavyweight Champion. The two met in a unification match. The action was fast and furious as one would expect from these two Superstars, but in the end, X-Pac was able to pick up the pin and unify the belts to become the Cruiserweight Champion. The rivalry between the two Superstars would not end here, though, as they would continue to fight each other over the next couple of months. X-Pac June 25, 2001 - Aug. 6, 2001 X-Pac, along with Dean Malenko, is one of only two WWE Superstars to hold the Light Heavyweight Championship on more than one occasion. He defeated Jeff Hardy for the championship on a June 2001 edition of Monday Night RAW. He then lost it to Tajiri on RAW in August 2001. X-Pac Aug. 19, 2001 - X-Pac, the final Light Heavyweight Champion, captured the championship at SummerSlam when he beat the man that took it from him just two weeks earlier, Tajiri. Category:Blog posts